Many heteromacrocycles are known that incorporate as part of the large ring structure, the simpler known heterocyclic or benzene units. For example, hemoglobin, chlorophyll, vitamin B.sub.12, many of the macroslide antibiotics (e.g. nonactin) contain such structural units. Multiheteromacrocycles that contain as part of the major ring 2,6-substituted pyridine units have been synthesized combined with just --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- units [J. Chem. Soc. 3594 (1958) and Chimia, 22, 306 (1968)], just --CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 --units [Tet. Letters, 3623 (1968), Chem. Ber., 102, 2677 (1969) and J. Chem. Soc., B, 2307 (1971)], just --CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 -- combined with CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 units [Nachr. Chem. Techn., 22, 2 (1974)], and just --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 -- combined with --o--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 -- (ortho phenylene) units. Multiheteromacrocycles that contain as part of the major ring 2,5-substituted furane units have been synthesized combined with just --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- units [J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 82, 1428 (1960)], just --CH=CH-- units, just --CH=CH-- units combined with 2,5-disubstituted thiophene units [Chem. Commun., 269 (1965 )], just --(CH.sub.3).sub.2 C-- units [J. Org. Chem., 20, 1147 (1956) and Chem. Commun., 534 (1973)], just --CH=CH-- units combined with ortho-C.sub.6 H.sub.4 units [J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 90, 1631 (1968)], just ##SPC1##
Units [Chem. Commun., 23 (1969)], just --CH=CH-- combined with ##SPC2##
Units (X = S or NH) [J. Austral. Chem., 20, 2669 (1967) and Chem. Commun., 807 (1972)], and with just a p-CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.4 -CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 - unit [J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 88, 515 (1966)]. Many multiheteromacrocycles that contain as part of the major ring system, 1,1-binaphthyl-2,2'-disubstituted units have been reported (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 346,089, filed Mar. 29, 1973), but none which contain the -m-C.sub.6 H.sub.4 - (metaphenylene), 2,6-disubstituted pyridyl or pentamethylene units have been reported. Many multiheteromacrocycles that contain as part of the major ring system the disubstituted 2,5-dipyrrole unit have been synthesized, but only one report has appeared which involves combining it with just --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 -- units [Gazz. Chim. Ital., 62, 844 (1932)] to give: ##SPC3##
Multiheteromacrocycles that contain as part of the major ring ##SPC4##
units have been synthesized combined with just --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- units [Angew. Chem. Internat. Ed., 8, 274 (1969)], just --CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 -- units [Chem. Ber., 102, 2677 (1969) and J. Chem. Soc., B, 2307 (1971)], just ##SPC5##
units [Chem. Ber., 102, 3071 (1969)], and with just ##EQU1## or --CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.n O.sub.2 CCH.sub.2 -- units [Tet. Letters, 115 (1970)].